August: Osage County - Uninterrupted
by Ashley25381
Summary: This story is based on the play "August: Osage County" by Tracy Letts. 50 year old Steve and his soon-to-be niece-in-law, 14 year old Jean sneak into the kitchen late at night to smoke some pot. They're trying not to wake up anyone in the house, including Steve's fiancé Karen and Jean's parents Barbara and Bill. Steve tries to use the situation to take advantage of Jean.


**August: Osage County**

_Giggling from the kitchen. Jean and Steve quietly scamper from the kitchen into the dining room, sharing a joint. She wears a knee-length T-shirt and white socks; he wears sweatpants and a sleeveless T-shirt._

_ The rest of the house is sleeping. Karen sleeps in the living room on the unfolded hide-a-bed. Bill sleeps on the mattress in the study._

STEVE: Shhh…

(_Jean snort-laughs.)_

You're gonna get me busted, you.

JEAN: I thought you weren't doing anything wrong.

STEVE: We're not, but some folks may not be crazy about me smoking pot with a girl born in the Clinton administration.

JEAN: First Bush.

STEVE: Great. Stop talking about your bush, all right? You're gonna get me hot and bothered-

JEAN _(Laughing)_: You are sick-

STEVE: -and I won't be able to control myself.

JEAN: God, you weren't kidding, this stuff is strong.

STEVE: Florida, baby. Number one industry.

JEAN: Who cares?

STEVE: Number one, by far. You want a shotgun?

JEAN: Huh?

STEVE: You don't know what a shotgun is?

JEAN: I know what a shotgun is.

STEVE: Not that kind of shotgun – here. Just put your lips right next to mine and you inhale while I exhale.

JEAN: Okay.

_(He puts the joint in his mouth, lit end first. Their lips nearly touch as he blows marijuana smoke into her mouth in a steady stream. She nearly chokes.)_

STEVE: Hold it. Don't let it out.

_(She finally gasps, exhales, coughs.)_

JEAN: Whoa.

STEVE: That's a kick, huh?

JEAN: Whoa, shit, man.

STEVE _(Laughing)_: That's what I'm talkin' about.

JEAN: Whoa, Jesus-

_(She takes an off-balance step, sways. He catches her, holds her.)_

STEVE: Careful, now-

JEAN: Oh, man, what a head rush.

STEVE: You okay? You're not passing out on me, are you?

JEAN: No, I'm cool. Oh God… _(Coughs deeply) _I really feel that in my chest.

_(He reaches for her breasts)_

STEVE: Here, let me feel.

_(Unperturbed, she pushes him away.)_

JEAN: You're just an old perv.

STEVE: No shit. Christ, you got a great set. How old are you?

JEAN: I'm fifteen, perv.

STEVE: Show 'em to me.

JEAN: No, perv.

STEVE: Shhh. Yeah, show 'em to me. I won't look.

JEAN: If you won't look, there's no point in showing them to you.

STEVE: Okay, okay, I'll look then.

JEAN _(Dumb-guy voice)_: "Lemme look at your tits, little girl-"

STEVE: C'mon, we're partners!

JEAN: No!

STEVE: Aren't we amazing card partners?

JEAN: Forget it!

STEVE: I'll show you mine if you show me yours.

JEAN: I don't want to see yours.

STEVE: You ever seen one?

JEAN: Yes.

STEVE: No, you haven't.

JEAN: Yes, I have. I'm not a virgin.

STEVE: You're not?

JEAN: Not technically. Well, no, technically I am. I mean not theoretically.

STEVE: That changes everything.

_(He moves in close to her.)_

JEAN: What are you doing?

STEVE: Nothing.

JEAN: You're gonna get us both in trouble.

STEVE: I'm white and over thirty. I don't get in trouble.

_(He turns off the light. Total darkness. He moves over to her and places one hand on her chest, groping gently.)_

JEAN: Hey…

STEVE: Shhh…

_(He places a finger to her lips, before moving the hand round to the back of her neck. He firmly pulls her in to him and kisses her. She places her hands on his chest and tries to push him away but he holds her in place, increasing the pressure of his hand on her breast. Her struggles change to moans and she stops trying to push him away. His hand moves from her neck, stroking down her back, until he reaches her bum. He feels first one cheek, then the other through her T-shirt. He pulls out of the kiss. She is left, panting, staring up at him.)_

STEVE: You got a great ass too.

JEAN _(Looking away)_: I don't think-

STEVE: C'mon Jean. You're not a kid any more. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not enjoying this.

_(She looks up at him. He finds her nipple through the shirt and pinches it. She gasps.)_

JEAN: I don't-

_(He pulls her into another kiss, her words are stifled and her arms slowly move around him. He moves both his hands to her bum, lifting up her shirt he grasps both cheeks of her panty-clad ass. He lifts her off the floor, she wraps her arms around him tighter to stop herself falling. He carries her to the dining table and sits her down on it. He pulls away from the kiss again and moves his mouth to her ear.)_

STEVE _(Whispering)_: Lift up your arms, honey.

JEAN: Steve, I really think I should go back to bed, if someone catches us-

STEVE: Nobody's gonna catch us baby. Everyone's asleep.

_(He lifts up her arms, she doesn't fight him.)_

We just gotta make sure we're really quiet.

JEAN: But Dad's in the study and Karen's in the next room and-

STEVE: Trust me baby, Karen's a heavy sleeper and you're dad won't hear a thing.

_(He grabs the hem of her shirt and lifts it up over her head, leaving her in just her panties and socks. He stares at her breasts. They stand perfectly, without dropping an inch.)_

Jesus-

(_He reaches up and starts to feel her bare breasts. They are the perfect size to fill his hands. She shivers under his touch.)_

And only fifteen.

JEAN: Fourteen.

_ (He stops and stares at her for a second in silence.)_

STEVE: Lie back, baby.

_ (He gently pushes her back until she's lying on the table, her legs hanging over the edge. He takes her hands and moves them over her head. He crosses her wrists and hold them in place with one hand. His other hand goes back to her breast, gently kneading the flesh and tweaking the nipple. He leans down and takes her other breast into his mouth.)_

JEAN: Oh, God.

_ (He sucks on it and rolls his tongue around the nipple, she moans and writhes on the table. He moves his mouth to her other breast and continues, then he bites the nipple between his teeth. She yelps loudly. He moves quickly and clamps the hand that was on her breast over her mouth.)_

STEVE: Shhh, baby. You gotta be quiet. Don't want your dad hearin' us do we?

_(The words seem to make her fully aware of the situation.)_

JEAN: This is wrong. I need to go.

_ (She attempts to rise but he holds her in place.)_

STEVE: No you don't, baby. There's nothin' wrong about this.

JEAN: You're, like, my dad's age.

STEVE: And you're not much younger than the girl he's fuckin'.

_ (She goes quiet and still.)_

Ya see? He's no different. Hell, if he walked in he'd probably join us.

_(She gasps. He chuckles.)_

You like the idea of him joinin' in?

JEAN: No.

STEVE: You like the idea of him touchin' you here?

_(He places his hand back on her breast. She gasps again.)_

JEAN _(Breathing heavily)_: No.

STEVE: I think you do.

(_His hand moves slowly down her stomach.)_

In fact,

_(He reaches the hemline of her panties and slips his hand under. He runs his fingers down her shaven pussy, feeling her wetness.)_

I know you do.

JEAN: Oh, God-

_(Her head falls back onto the table and she moans. He strokes her pussy and moves his face close to hers.)_

STEVE: Tell me you want this.

_(She doesn't respond.)_

Tell me.

_ (She moans but still doesn't answer. He takes his hand out of her panties. She groans.)_

JEAN: Wait-

STEVE: Tell me you want it.

_(She looks at him but doesn't answer.)_

Tell me you want me to keep strokin' your pussy.

JEAN: Yes.

STEVE: Say it.

_(She takes a deep, shuddering breath.)_

JEAN: I want you to keep stroking my pussy.

(He smiles.)

STEVE: That's better.

_(He slips his hand back into her panties and strokes her again. Her head falls back on to the table and she moans again. He starts to push his finger into her pussy. She winces slightly.)_

STEVE: Fuck, you're tight.

_(He pushes his finger in and out of her. Her hips start moving on the table, she pushes back against him. After a minute he pulls his hand out of her panties again. She lets out a quiet whimper.)_

JEAN: Please, don't stop.

_ (He moves his hand, wet with her juices, up to her face.)_

STEVE: Open your mouth.

_(She doesn't respond. He places his wet fingers on her lips and gently pushes. Her lips part and she lets his fingers into her mouth.)_

Suck' em.

_(She sucks his fingers dry, grimacing slightly at the strange taste. He is breathing heavily. He pulls his fingers out of her mouth and stands up. He removes his sleeveless T-shirt and places it on hers. She stares up at him, slightly frightened. He grabs the sides of her panties.)_

STEVE: Lift up, baby.

JEAN: I don't-

STEVE: Trust me, honey.

_(Tentatively, she lifts up her hips. He pulls her panties down her legs and off. He slips them into his pocket. He takes hold of her legs and pulls her so her ass is on the very edge of the table. He looks down at her pussy.)_

JEAN: Steve, I'm not ready for this.

STEVE: Don't worry, baby. I won't do anything you don't want me to.

JEAN: Really?

_(He leans over her.)_

STEVE: I promise, I won't do it unless you ask me to.

_(He kisses her. Then he moves slowly down her body, planting kisses on her breasts and stomach. He moves to his knees in front of her. He leans forward and inhales deeply. Then he begins to lick her pussy.)_

JEAN: Oh, fuck-

_(He licks her pussy as she moans and writhes. Her hips begin gyrating. One of his hands moves up to fondle her breasts and tweak her nipples, the other one finds her clit. He begins to rub it with his thumb. Her moans become louder. He moves his thumb off her clit and pushes finger into her pussy. It fits easier this time, he pushes it in and out and then inserts a second finger into her. He starts moving faster while she moans and pushes back. Then he moves his mouth forward and starts sucking on her clit, rolling it with his tongue. She gasps and her hands come down, grabbing his head. She is moaning louder now and her belly contracts with spasms of pleasure. He can feel she is very close to the edge. Suddenly he stops and pulls away from her. He stands up straight.)_

JEAN _(Panting heavily)_: Wait, please, don't stop.

_ (He pulls his sweatpants down and kicks them off. His cock springs free. She stares at it.)_

You said you wouldn't. You promised.

STEVE: Unless you asked me to, baby.

_(He takes hold of her legs and positions himself so his cock is inches from her pussy.)_

So?

_(She stares up at him, she is breathing heavily but she doesn't say anything. He reaches down and thumbs her clit for a second. She bucks slightly and gasps. He removes his hand.)_

Can I?

JEAN _(Quietly)_: Please…

STEVE: Please what?

_(He reaches down and thumbs her clit again. She turns her head and clenches her eyes shut.)_

C'mon honey.

_(He moves his hand to her face and strokes her cheek gently with his thumb.)_

I know you want this. Just say it, it's okay baby, there's nothing wrong with it.

JEAN _(Very quietly)_: Okay.

STEVE: Okay?

_(She looks back at him and nods her head slightly.)_

JEAN: Okay.

STEVE: You have to ask me honey. I wouldn't want to break my promise.

_(She takes a deep breath.)_

JEAN: Please do it.

STEVE _(Smiling slightly)_: Do what baby?

_(A long pause, they stare at each other.)_

JEAN _(Quietly)_: Please, fuck me.

_(He smiles down at her.)_

STEVE: Good girl, that wasn't so hard was it?

_(He rubs the tip of his penis up and down her pussy, then he starts to push forward.)_

JEAN _(Alarmed)_: Wait! Aren't you gonna use a condom?

STEVE: I don't have one. Don't worry baby, I won't cum inside you.

_(She looks unsure but doesn't say anything. He continues to push forward, the head of his cock pops inside her. Then he reaches a barrier.)_

STEVE: Look at me!

_(She looks up at him, fear written in her eyes. He stares down at her, his hand comes to her face and lightly caresses her cheek. Then he pushes forward, hard and sharp, tearing through her barrier until his cock is fully inside her. His balls resting against her ass and the tip of his cock pressing against the entrance to her womb. As he pushed forward Jean's back arched, her hands gripped the edge of the table tightly and she screwed her eyes shut. She let out a single moan.)_

STEVE: You alright honey?

_ (Her eyes open, they are brimming with tears.)_

JEAN _(Whispering)_: It hurts…

STEVE _(Gently)_: I know baby, but it'll start to feel real good soon, I promise.

_(He pulls out slowly so only the head of his cock is left inside her. Then he pushes forward hard and fast again. She lets out another gasp. He repeats this several times, then he starts fucking her in earnest. Long, hard, fast strokes. Soon the only sounds in the room are her small grunts every time he pushes in and the sound of his balls slapping against her ass. Her grunts don't just sound pained anymore, they seem to be mixed with a little bit of pleasure. Her legs come up and wrap around his waist, her ankles locking behind him. He leans down and takes one of her breasts into his mouth again and starts licking the nipple. She is writhing on the table again, her hands have wrapped around him and are gripping him tightly. Suddenly they hear a loud creak of a floorboard. They freeze. A second passes and they hear another creak.)_

STEVE _(quietly)_: Shit!

_(He pulls out of her and looks around hurriedly, he sees a cupboard in the corner of the room. He grabs her by the wrist and starts pulling towards it. She pulls away.)_

JEAN _(Whispering)_: The clothes!

_ (She quickly scoops up the clothes and joins him, they slip inside. He closes the door so that only a sliver of light creeps in. He is standing behind her as they both look out into the dining room. BILL enters. JEAN gasps. STEVE clamps a hand over her mouth to silence her. BILL doesn't hear. He sits down at the table with a small stack of papers and begins to leaf through them, he looks tired and stressed. JEAN and STEVE watch in silence. While keeping one hand clamped over JEAN's mouth, STEVE slides his other hand down her stomach until he reaches her pussy. JEAN stiffens. He slides a finger inside of her and begins to slowly finger her as they watch her father. STEVE bends his knees slightly, positions his cock, and rises up into JEAN. She lets out a small stifled groan. BILL appears to hear, he looks around confusedly but when he doesn't hear anything else, he goes back to reading through his papers. STEVE starts thrusting slowly in and out of JEAN. She places her hands on the frame of the door to support herself. Her eyes remain fixed on her father through the crack in the door.)_

STEVE _(Whispering into her ear)_: Do you like being fucked while watching daddy?

_(She groans again, BILL looks around confused.)_

What do you think he'd say if he knew his little girl was having her first fuck just a few feet away from him?

_(She is getting closer and closer to her orgasm.)_

I could call him over if you want? See if he wants to join us?

_(Bill stands up and looks around again.)_

Go on. It's okay. Close your eyes and imagine it's your daddy fucking you now.

_(Her eyes close.)_

Pushing his cock in and out of your sweet – virgin – cunt!

_(He punctuates each of the last 3 words with a hard thrust up into her. BILL is still looking around waiting for the noise again.)_

That's it baby!

_(BILL seems to decide that he imagined the noise, he picks up his papers and heads for the door. JEAN is on the verge of her climax, her entire body is trembling.)_

Cum on daddy's cock!

_(JEAN lets out a muffled squeal. Her entire body goes rigid as she starts to cum, she spasms in STEVE's arms as she rides the wave of her orgasm. Then she goes limp. She would collapse except that STEVE's cock is still buried in her pussy and one of his hands is clamped over her mouth while the other is twisting one of her nipples._

_BILL appears to have heard the noise, he is looking directly at the closet. He moves slowly towards it.)_

STEVE _(Whispering)_: Shit!

_Enter KAREN_

KAREN: Steve is that you?

_(Bill jumps and turns around.)_

BILL _(Startled)_: Jesus Christ!

KAREN: Oh, sorry Bill. I thought you might be Steve.

BILL: He's not with you?

KAREN: No. It's ok though, he doesn't sleep well. He's probably just gone for a walk. That's what he usually does. Why are you up?

BILL: Oh, I just had some things I needed to sort out. _(Gestures at the papers on the table.) _Thought it would be easier when everyone was asleep. Too many distractions most of the time.

KAREN: Yeah, I know what you mean. Well I think I'm gonna go back to bed, I'm sure Steve will be back soon.

BILL: Yeah I'm gonna call it a night as well, I'm getting nowhere with this stuff. Maybe it'll look better tomorrow.

KAREN: Ok, goodnight Bill.

BILL: Goodnight Karen.

_Exit KAREN_

_(BILL gathers up the papers, he takes one more look back towards the closet and then exits. JEAN pushes the closet door and stumbles out, STEVE's cock sliding out of her with a wet sound. STEVE follows her.)_

JEAN _(Angry but still whispering)_: What the fuck was that?

STEVE: Ssshhh, baby you gotta be quiet.

JEAN: Don't call me baby! You fuck me with my dad in the room? What is wrong with you?

STEVE: Come with me, we can talk outside.

_(He grabs her arm and leads her to the back door and ushers her outside, still both naked. He takes her away from the house to a patch of grass hidden from sight by a group of trees. Then she breaks loose of him.)_

JEAN _(Louder now.)_: What the fuck is wrong with you?

STEVE: What's wrong with me? You're the one who came thinking about your dad.

JEAN: It wasn't like that.

STEVE: What was it like then? Don't pretend you didn't enjoy every second of it honey. I've never seen a girl cum like that. You're still soaking wet!

_(He reaches down and feels her pussy where the juices are leaking out and down her legs. She knocks his hand away.)_

JEAN: Fuck off! Never again!

_(STEVE chuckles menacingly.)_

STEVE: Ah baby, we both know that's not true. Because I know what you need. Your dad is leaving your mum, leaving her for a younger girl. But he's not just leaving her, he's leaving you too!

_(JEAN is standing completely still, watching him, tears brimming in her eyes.)_

And you can't help but wonder; if he wanted a younger girl, why didn't he just come to you?

_(STEVE steps closer to her so that his erect cock is pushing against her stomach.)_

He'll never love you like that and you know it.

_(STEVE reaches up and takes hold of the back of her neck. Then he leans in so his mouth is next to her ear.)_

STEVE _(Whispering)_: I can give you what you need.

_(He moves his mouth to hers and kisses her. She is crying softly but she responds to the kiss. He maneuvers her so that she is lying on the ground with him on top. He positions his cock and pushes inside her. He starts thrusting hard and fast, she lets out a cry with every thrust. He continues to push into her but in this position he can't get the whole of his cock inside her.)_

STEVE: Shit!

_(He gets up onto his knees with his cock still inside her. He grabs each of her legs and pulls them up and over his shoulders. He leans back down so that her feet are either side of her own head. In this position her ass is raised so that he can penetrate more deeply, fitting his whole cock inside her. His entire weight is now on top of her as he starts to bounce on her, his cock hitting the entrance to her womb with every downward motion.)_

JEAN: Oh my God!

STEVE: That's it baby girl.

_(He continues to bounce on top of her while she clenches the grass in her fists.)_

STEVE: Oh fuck honey, I'm almost there!

_(JEAN can barely speak from being crushed and her own impending orgasm.)_

JEAN _(Alarmed)_: Wait! You can't cum inside me! I'm not on the pill!

STEVE: Sorry sweetheart! It's too late for that!

_(He keeps thrusting a few more times then JEAN's back arches, her mouth opens but no sound comes out, her knuckles turn white as she tears at the grass. Her pussy spasms and grips STEVE's cock like a vice, rippling and massaging him. This is too much for STEVE. He lets out a gutteral grunt and explodes inside JEAN, pumping his cum deep into the fourteen year old girl's womb. They both remain, frozen in ecstasy, until their orgasm subsides and STEVE collapses on top of JEAN. They remain there, both feeling small jolts of pleasure as his cock twitches and her pussy spasms. Then he gets up, pulling his cock from her. JEAN has gone completely limp, her eyes shut, panting heavily. STEVE moves on his knees around JEAN to her head, his cock is still hard as he looks down at her face.)_

STEVE: Open your mouth honey!

_(JEAN's eyes open and she looks up at him in confusion.)_

JEAN: What?

STEVE: Open your mouth, I want you to clean me off.

JEAN: Gross! I'm not doing that!

_(He leans down and rubs the tip of his cock against her closed mouth, smearing cum on her lips.)_

STEVE: Come on baby, is it any worse than what you've already done?

_(She turns her face away from his cock but doesn't seem to have the energy to move more than that.)_

JEAN: Fuck off! I'm not doing it.

_(He reaches down and puts a hand gently around her throat.)_

STEVE: You _are_ gonna do it honey. You don't understand yet but you're mine now, my little fuck-toy!

JEAN: You can't make me do this again!

STEVE: I won't need to make you, you're gonna come to me. But for now…

_(STEVE presses down with his thumb against her throat, blocking off her windpipe. JEAN's mouth opens in pain and STEVE pushes his cock inside.)_

STEVE: Lick it clean, baby!

_(Too tired to fight, JEAN rolls her tongue around his cock, grimacing at the strange taste and breathing through her nose. STEVE has his knees on either side of her head, leaning over her while she sucks. Gradually his cock shrinks to its normal size but he still doesn't get off her.)_

STEVE: Get ready honey, I want you to swallow all of this.

_(She doesn't understand what he means when suddenly, he begins to piss in her mouth. She feels the first stream of piss hit the roof of her mouth and realizes what he's doing. She starts to struggle but he leans down and holds her in place. He sits back so that part of his weight is on her face and his balls block her nostrils.)_

STEVE: I'm not letting you up until you swallow it sweetheart.

_(JEAN panics. Unable to breathe or move and with piss quickly filling her mouth, she realizes she has no choice. She shuts her eyes tight and swallows, the piss rushing down her throat. She continues to swallow until STEVE finishes. He pulls his cock out of her mouth and she gasps for air, coughing violently. When she recovers she sees that STEVE is already in his sweatpants and is pulling on his vest.)_

JEAN _(Breathlessly)_: You fucking bastard!

STEVE: Now honey, that hurts my feelings.

_(He tosses her clothes to her.)_

Get dressed and clean yourself up! I'll see you tomorrow, honey.

_(With that he turns and walks back towards the house while she watches after him.)_

_End._


End file.
